Christmas Angel
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Angels and demons have lived for thousands of years. Present day, and they still exist. Misty, is an angel with lost memories. Ash is a demon filled with hate for the world. Angels and demons are sworn enemies because they differ so much. But everything changes for these two when Ash saves Misty from a car accident in the month of December...(High T) (Pokeshipping)
1. Introduction

_Christmas Angel_

* * *

Summary: Angels and demons have lived for thousands of years. Present day, and they still exist. Misty, is an angel with lost memories. Ash is a demon filled with hate for the world. But everything changes when Ash saves Misty from a car in the month of December...

* * *

 **A/N: OKIDAY, it's been a little while...and I never finish my fanfics, and I wanna hide in a hole. Plus I haven't responded to all the lovely people who have PMed me and I'm sorry. :( Life's a bitch sometimes. I will get back to you guys one day..one day...that's a promise. ^^ And this is a Christmas/late Pokeshipping month fanfic. Ughhh...I can't finish anythingggg. *sobs* OH, and this is also a fanfic to congratulate myself on completing my novel, so BOOYAH! :)**

 **Also, not sure how touchy feely this fanfic is gonna get. Cuz ya know...Ash is a demon with issues...so...it could get close to M...but probably won't. So I'mma leave it at high T for now unless you guys want something. Mm'kay? (Leave me a comment if you want something and I'll see if it fits in the story line.)**

 **I DON'T OWN THE PICTURE. I found it on google images...**

 **READDD. ;)**

* * *

~Misty~

Everyone said she glowed. Not as an expression, but as a truthful statement. Her eyes were always eager; filled with wonder. Her skin was soft, and shined even in the dark. Fiery orange waves dusted her shoulders, almost in a veil.

People fawned over her, and she always met their expectations with kindness and compassion. She was just the person everyone wanted to befriend, though unbeknownst to those around her, she kept them all at arms length. Because she felt lost, and alone, and wasn't sure whether her life had meaning.

Until she met him.

* * *

- **Ash** -

Everyone said he was bad news. The bloody red of his eyes warded humans away from him, and no one had called him by his real name for centuries. Sure, he attracted the bad sorts.

They flocked to him, and wanted him to tear people down, crush them and hurt them. He did so, but once he was done with the pillaging, he turned on the same people who came to him. It didn't matter in his mind. Because slaughter was slaughter right?

Killing people was just the way a demon was supposed to live. The lives of others were small, and hardly important. Especially to him.

Until he met her.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah yeah...this is uber short. (Literally drabble) But it's an introduction! I'm gonna work on chapter 1 friday or saturday and sterrrffff...**

 **Shout out to Satoshi Buddy-Chan for being the first to hear about this fanfic xD**

 **See you soon~**

 **~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	2. First Sighting

_Christmas Angel_

* * *

Summary: Angels and demons have lived for thousands of years. Present day, and they still exist. Misty, is an angel with lost memories. Ash is a demon filled with hate for the world. But everything changes when Ash saves Misty from a car in the month of December...

* * *

 **A/N: *Eats pumpkin pie* LONGER CHAPTERRRR. By a bit. :3 Enjoyz. And there's a bit of an age gap...not too bad though. :)**

 **Like...**

 **Misty: 17 (in highschool.)**

 **Ash: (appears to be) 21**

 **And woot! This story is in a community already! Nice! Thanks. ^_^**

 **Warning: Language (mild)**

* * *

~Misty~

"Are you coming?" Iris asked, leaning down to watch Misty, where the girl's fiery head rested on a textbook, while her eyes were watching rain splatter on the window.

"Coming to what?" Misty responded in turn with her own question.

The purple haired girl rolled her eyes before rounding the table and setting her coffee cup down. "To the club tonight!" she exclaimed,lacing her hands together as she rested her elbows. "I didn't ask you to dress up for nothing. I wanna go party! Maybe steal some drinks!"

Misty's head shot up. "Iris, no!" she hissed, worry filling her large aquamarine eyes. "We're highschoolers. We can't go to a club. We're underage. It is against the rules! You know that it's wrong, right?"

Iris huffed. "I even get you a fake ID and everything..." she trailed off. "Oh...please come!" She grabbed Misty's shoulders. "I heard that this super hot guy has been showing up lately from my college friends. It'll be so fun! Besides, you need to get over your angel streak."

"Iris..." Misty frowned. "It makes me sad when we argue..."

The other girl crossed her arms. "Oh what the hell," she finally said. "You're just missing out. I'll let you know how it goes and if we get any one on one time with the sexy man." She winked suggestively.

Misty just blinked at her, "One on one time?"

Iris giggled. "Oh...you little innocent," she said, briefly stroking Misty's cheek. "Anyway, May, Dawn, Leaf and Serena will be there. If you change your mind, here's the business card of the club, along with the ID." She slid a small piece of paper over to Misty as well as the plastic ID. Taking the card, the shorter girl watched her friend skip out of the coffee shop with a fluttering wave.

An unsettling feeling settled in Misty's stomach, and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

- **Ash** -

Resting prone on a large red loveseat, Ash lounged lazily as a few guys around him drank loudly. It was better here, than in his mansion. It smelled less like blood there, and more like mildew. He didn't like that much. He hadn't had a _real_ drink in weeks. No one's scent was worth it.

Alcohol was also becoming bland, and he didn't see why humans got so hung up on it. It made them drunk and sloppy. It didn't even give him a buzz to help him slip out of consciousness. That's what blood was for. So that made drinking useless.

"Hey there coldhearted asshole," a voice said, and Ash didn't even need to open his eyes to know who it was. Gary swung himself into the room, taking everyone's gazes with ease. He flopped down on the edge of Ash's seat, and leaned over him. "How's my Ashy boy been?"

Ash growled, his fangs showing from under his lip. "Go away."

"Aw, I'm hurt," Gary said, faking a sad face. "But c'mon. You're missing the dancing downstairs. There are a lotta hot people." He licked him lips. "If you know what I mean..."

"I like this place," Ash murmured. "I don't want to kill anyone just yet."

Gary backed up from his position hanging over Ash and sighed loudly. "You're no fun man," he stated. "Because I saw some cute highschoolers come in just now...and..." the brunet checked his watch in a flourish, "it's late for little kittens to be out."

Ash didn't even respond, and turned over on his side, indicating that the conversation was over.

"Well...I'll try to keep myself in check so you can...enjoy that chair for a few more nights. But no more promises." Gary ran his tongue over a single fang before turning and leaving the resting room to Ash, and those who were so drunk they couldn't walk. Ash wasn't in the mood for anything. Everything was so dull, and he didn't have a new plan on how to massacre people. It needed to be interesting to him. The problem was, that he had tried everything.

Breathing in heavily, he almost allowed himself to doze off when a whiff of something startled him. Eyes flying open, he sat up slowly, before casting his gaze over to the window. There was something... In the blink of an eye, he was over by the window, pulling the curtain to the side.

Staring outside to where it was dark and wet, he squinted. Catching the color of fire he saw someone moving towards the front of the club. A small girl was hesitating at the door, and he could almost taste her blood just from the scent. Gary would be down there, and he probably already smelled the same thing he did.

Just a little too late.

A drunk man bumped into him from behind, and Ash whirled around, snagging the man's arm. He glowered at him, before snapping the arm to the side. The man shrieked in pain before collapsing to the ground, writhing in agony. Ash would take that girl before Gary could even get close enough to look at her.

Her death was his.

~Misty~

Misty was worried, even though she told herself it would be fine. They wouldn't get caught, right? They wouldn't be suspended. She texted Paul again, asking for his opinion. The boy always responded in 'who cares' and 'I dunno, maybe'.

But it felt better to get something, instead of listening to her own thoughts.

Glancing at the business card lying on her nightstand, she bit her lip. She could just call one of the girls, right? Just to check up on them. They would answer since they never had their phones on silent. Rising to her feet, Misty tugged on the white sundress she was wearing before pacing the room with the phone pressed to her ear.

One ring.

Two.

It kept going before stopping. She combed her fingers through her hair nervously. Maybe they were busy dancing or something. Tossing her phone on her bed, the girl covered her face with her hands. She should have stopped them. It was possible. They would have been mad at her, but at least they wouldn't be breaking the rules and getting 'one on one' time with a 'sexy' man.

Whatever that meant.

With a buzz, her phone went off, and she snatched it up.

It was Leaf.

"Hello?" Misty asked immediately.

"M-misty!" came the voice on the other end. "Iris is in trouble!"

* * *

 **A/N: See? I promised a longer one. Albeit not much longer. Oh well. :/**

 **Lemme know what you thought! Thank you guys!**

 **~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	3. The Car

_Christmas Angel_

* * *

Summary: Angels and demons have lived for thousands of years. Present day, and they still exist. Misty, is an angel with lost memories. Ash is a demon filled with hate for the world. But everything changes when Ash saves Misty from a car in the month of December...

* * *

 **A/N: HA! Yes, I'm glad you guys are liking this story. ^^ Makes me happeh! :) And yeah...you guys know the title, right? It will make sense later. Like, it seems really off from what the story is about, but it will work. Promise! :D**

 **Also, IT'S MAH BIRTHDAYYYY! :D This is a present to myself so yay. :3**

 **Anywho, thanks for the feedback and stufffff. Read on my friends!**

* * *

~Misty~

Droplets hit the ground in a steady rain as Misty ran through the street without an umbrella. Her jacket did little to keep her hair from sagging with water. Squinting through the wind, she headed down a darker street with lamps spread further and further apart. She repeated the address under her breath, and scanned each building for it, hoping that she wasn't too late. For what, she wasn't sure. She just hoped she wasn't. A large new age building stood to her right, and she reached into her pocket for the fake ID.

Breaking the rules...

Shaking her head, she told herself it was for a good cause. To save her friends. Pushing the door open, she shook her head, allowing droplets to rain down around her.

A bored looking woman held out her hand from the wall, and Misty paused, before realizing that the lady was asking for the ID. Holding it out, the woman glanced at it before waving her through. Misty was almost surprised how easy it was to get in. Maybe this is why the others wanted to come here. Because they could get away with it.

Someone snagged her shoulder and she yelped before coming face to face with May. "Misty!" she said, relief filling her face. "Hurry!" Dragging her friend, both girls headed towards the back of the club, past all the dancing and drinking. A few doors lead to somewhere, and the girls stopped in front of one of them.

Leaf was slamming her fist on the door. "Let her out!" she shouted, her voice barely audible over the noise. Serena and Dawn were clasping their hands together with scared eyes. Misty bit her lip and stopped in front of the door.

"T-the guy Iris was talking about dragged her in here," Leaf sniffed, angry tears dripping from her eyes. "Can you get her out?"

Misty held her silver and blue beaded rosary before stepping up to the door and knocking. There wasn't a reply. "Okay..." she murmured, more to herself than to the other girls. Leaning back, she closed her eyes, then swung her heel in an arch before bringing it down on the doorknob. With a crack, it broke, and she yanked the door open.

The inside was dark, and she motioned for the others to stay outside before stepping inside. With a slam, the door shut behind her, and she jumped.

"Well..." someone said in the dark. "What do we have here?"

Misty swallowed. She peered into the room, seeing the outline of Iris on the floor, unconscious.

"I just got to knocking her out and I haven't accomplished what I wanted with her. She was such a fighter." A figure stepped out. "But you...you smell even better."

Misty edged to the side, not taking her eyes off the young man as she creeped closer to Iris.

"So what do you say?" he continued. "I'll let her-lemme guess, this is your friend-go, and why don't you and I leave together?" Before she could do anything, the guy had snagged her wrist, and pulled her towards him. His strength was unnatural, and she fell into his chest with ease.

The door swung open once more, and both turned to see Leaf coming inside. "Let them go you fucking creep!" she shouted, and chucked a wine bottle at the head of Misty and Iris's captor.

With a quick movement, he punched the bottle, and it shattered. "Fiesty, eh?" he smirked, before tugging Misty with him as he knocked Leaf to the side and left the room.

"Leaf!" the orange haired girl exclaimed, trying to lessen the guy's grip.

"You and I are going to get very cozy after we leave this club," the brunet said into Misty's ear. She looked up at him with wide eyes before noticing the color of his.

Yellow.

- **Ash** -

From the stairs, Ash surveyed Gary send the group of girls to the ground with ease. No one in the club even sent them a second glance. With dull eyes, he watched Gary drag the young girl to the door, arm over her shoulder. He followed, unsure of why he was. He did want to take the kill from Gary, but at the same time, he felt very very melancholy.

This seemed like just another chore. He turned his lazy gaze over to the duo. The girl jerked around in Gary's grip, and he finally saw her upset face.

His heart stopped.

With a hard shove, the girl slammed her hands into Gary's chest, forcing him to let her go. With the force of her momentum, she stumbled away.

Gary was somehow unconscious on the ground, and she edged back before turning to flee the scene.

Ash couldn't move. He watched her as she ran.

With a blaring honk, he came back to his senses, eyes snapping up to see a car careening towards her. It happened all too fast that he didn't have time to think.

One second the car was inches away from the girl. The next, he had the girl in one arm, and was leaning against a wall across the street.

He stood frozen to the spot. What...had he just done? There was no justifiable means to why he saved this pathetic human. Glancing down at her face, he saw her blinking at him in a daze, before slumping back and almost falling to the ground in a faint.

Stopping her from crumpling in a heap, he scooped her up with ease.

What was he doing!?

Standing there for a moment, he tried sorting out his thoughts. It didn't make sense to him at all. A small thump caused him to jerk his head to her, and he saw her head had fallen into the crook between his neck and shoulder. The smell she was exuding was harsh on his senses and through the muddle, he decided what to do next.

Both vanished in a streak of black fog, leaving nothing to show they were even there.

* * *

 **A/N: Yusss. This fanfic is probably gonna be pretty short. BUT THAT'S GOOD. I have too many on going fanfics and it will be nice to have a completed one. :D**

 **And I think I'll reveal what happened to the other girls in a few chapters? Maybe in one? IDK.**

 **As always, lemme know your thoughts. Byez!**

 **~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


End file.
